Ever Since I meet You
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kisah bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki. *AU*. Mix Song fic. And YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read !
1. Chapter 1

**Ever Since I meet You**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy). Don't Like Don't Read

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mou..I don't own Naruto okay ? *pout*. But I have Sasuke and Naruto poster and plusshie..^^

Summary :

Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kisah bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki. *AU*. Mix Song fic. And YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read !

AN : Chapter ini memakai Sasuke P.O.V

' blablalablabla' = suara dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

-blablabla- = ganti tempat

_Italic Word_ = lirik lagu

Enjoy

**Ever Since I meet You**

**Chapter 1 : The Day I meet You**

_Ever since I meet you_

_My Heart has been brightly lit up._

Ketika pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, hatiku berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Rambutmu yang pirang keemasan, di terpa oleh angin semilir yang lembut nan sejuk. Saat itu kau menghalangi wajahmu dengan tangan kananmu, mencoba menghalangi sinar mentari yang mencoba menerobos, mencapai wajahmu.

Aku dengan rasa penasaranku yang besar, mencoba mendekati sosokmu yang tertidur pulas di sebuah bangku di taman sekolah. Semakin dekat denganmu, aku semakin merasakan aura 'pure' dan 'innocent' yang ada disekeliling tubuhmu.

Akupun berdiri di samping sosokmu, mencoba melihat lebih dekat dirimu. Saat itu aku tak sengaja membangunkanmu. Kamu memindahkan tangan kananmu mencoba menghalangi sinar mentari yang mungkin sangat menyilaukan bagimu.

Perlahan-lahan kau buka matamu, dan aku…Aku terdiam dan membatu melihat matamu yang begitu biru, begitu indah, warna langitpun dengan mudahnya kamu kalahkan.

Pada saat itu aku yang tak mempercayai 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' mau tidak mau mengakuinya.

**~Flashback**

Aku mengambil tasku lalu berlari keluar dari kamarku. Aku memakai pakaian seragam sekolah Konoha, yaitu : kemeja putih yang berdasi biru muda dengan bertuliskan huruf capital 'M', dan celana panjang berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman, warna yang sama dengan warna rambutku.

Sekolahku termasuk sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk anak-anak dari kalangan tinggi ataupun pintar. Siswa laki-laki memakai seragam sepertiku, sedangkan siswa perempuan, memakai kemeja putih dan memakai rok berwarna biru yang. Siswa dapat di bedakan dari warna dasi. Siswa kelas 10 memakai seragam yang sama dengan dasi berwarna jingga, jingga yang lembut dan tak merusak mata. Siswa kelas 11, karna dibagi menjadi 3 kelas, yaitu kelas IPA, IPA, Seni, dan Bahasa.

Siswa jurusan IPA berdasi biru, jurusan IPS berdasi biru tua, jurusan Bahasa memakai dasi biru turquoise, dan jurusan seni berdasi biru muda. Jurusan Seni terdiri dari beberapa kelas, seperti kelasku, yaitu kelas musik. Siswa juusan ini memakai dasi biru muda yang bertuliskan huruf capital 'M' di depannya. Yang berartikan 'Music'. Begitu pula dengan kelas lain.

Aku menuruni tangga, dan sampai di ruang makan. Ku lihat Fugaku tou san yang membaca koran pagi ini dengan wajah yang serius, tousan mempunyai rambut yang berwarna hitam dan bermata hitam pula, tou san berumur 4o tahunan, dan itulah runitas paginya membaca koran ditemani dengan kopi hitamnya. Mikoto kaa san yang berjalan dari dapur membawa makanan, meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di meja makan, kaa san memberikan tousan, aniki,dan aku piring. Kaa san berambut panjang sepinggang yang berwarna biru kehitaman, matanyapun berwarna biru, dan kaa san berumur sama seperti tou san.

Itachi aniki, memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan tou san, berambut dan bermata hitam, tetapi aniki memanjangkan rambutnya yang ia selalu ikat rendah, dan dia berumuran 20 tahun, dia sudah bekerja dengan menjadi ketua cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang berada di kota ini. Sedangkan aku memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama dengan kaa san, tetapi mata dan rambutku lebih gelap dan rambutku yang pendek tertata zigzag menurun ke bawah, dan aku berumur 16 tahun.

Setelah kami semua sarapan, kamipun berbincang-bincang sebentar. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke otouto…" kata aniki mengalihkanku dari duniaku sendiri. "Ya ?" tanyaku kembali, "Sasuke, bagaimana kamu ini..Masa sudah sebesar ini kamu belum mempunyai pacar ?" tanya aniki. "Hum ?" aku terdiam kaget. Memang aku sampai saat ini belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. 'Seharusnya aku tau, aniki akan menanyakan tentang hal ini kepadaku…lagi..' pikirku kesal.

"Iya, Sasuke…Itachi saja sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Rubi selama 2 tahun." Kata kaa san menambahkan.

"Ya, betul Sasuke." Tou san pun berkata seperti itu. Aku menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Tidak ada, yang dapat menarik perhatianku. Hanya itu saja." jawabku simple.

"Mengapa tidak kau ambil saja, salah satu dari Fan Girlsmu itu Sasuke ?" tanya aniki sengan seringai terpasang di wajahnya. Aku yang mendengarnya, langsung merasakan bulu kudukku yang berdiri tegak, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat aku menjadi seperti ini. Apa lagi anak yang berambut pink dan pirang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Ketua Fans clubku. Mereka mengikuti kemanapun, aku pergi. Mereka menguntitku. 'Ukh..Mereka mengerikan !'

"Gara-gara aniki yang menjalin hubungan dengan Ruby nee san. Para Fangirlsnya aniki jadi berpindah dan berubah menjadi Fan Girlsku." jawabku dengan nada kesal.

"Lagipula aku..hanya..belum mendapatkan orang yang tepat.." tambahku lagi.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, suatu saat kamu pasti menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukmu. Mungkin kamu akan mengetahuinya pada saat kalian berjumpa." Kata aniki.

"iya, sama seperti kaa san dan tou san.' Kata kaa san yang dirangkul oleh tou san dengan mesra.

"Oh.. Cinta pada pandangan pertama ya ? Aku tidak mempercayai hal seperti itu terjadi." Gumamku dengan suara rendah, sehingga kaa san dan tou san tidak mendengarku. Tetapi, aniki yang duduk di samping kananku, mendengar ucapanku itu dengan sangat jelas.

Anikipun memakai wajah cemberutnya. "Sasuke. Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar-benar ada. Aku dan Ruby juga merupakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jadi jangan kau berkata seperti itu. Nanti, pasti akan kau alami." Kata aniki dengan nada yang ia biasa pakai untuk menasihatiku.

"Oke..oke" gumamku pelan. Aku melihat jam dan berteriak, "Ya ampun ! Sudah jam delapan ! Hari ini aku masuk jam setengah sembilan !", "Sasuke, tenanglah aku akan mengantarmu sampai sekolah." Kata aniki tenang.

Setelah itu aku berpamitan pada kaa san dan tou san.

-Sesampai di Sekolah-

'Akhirnya sampai juga di Konoha Akademi.' Sekarang ini aku duduk di kelas 11, aku mengambil jurusan musik. Karna cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorag pianis. Aku keluar dari mobil aniki, dan memandang aniki, lalu berkata : "Terimakasih aniki, sudah mengantarku sampai sekolah." Kataku dengan nada sopan. Aniki menganggukan kepalanya. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku dan Ruby akan menjemputmu." kata Aniki.

Keluargaku sudah mengetahui jadwal kegiatanku sehari-hari. Sampai-sampai Ruby nee san ingat dengan jadwalku. Karna jadwalku sangatlah membosankan, dan sangat pendek. Tak ada yang menyenangkan, selain berkumpul dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya.

"Baiklah…" jawabku sambil menganggukan kepala. "Aku pergi dulu." Akupun meninggalkan aniki, tanpa memalingkan wajahku untuk melihatnya, karna kutahu aniki sudah pergi, dengan ditandai suara mobilnya yang menjauh.

Akupun menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju kelasku, kelas 11 musik 2.

-Sesampai di Kelas-

'Ukh..benar-benar.. Mereka terus-menerus menggangguku.. ' pikirku kesal. "Sasuke sama maukah kamu makan siang bersama kami? " tanya sekelompok fan girls.

Memang saat ini, waktunya istirahat. Dan harus aku akui, aku merasa sangat lapar, untung saja kaa san membekalkanku bento. "Sasuke sama, maukah kau kencan denganku sepulang sekolah? " tanya seorang perempuan berambut cokelat. Belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu, perempuan yang berambut pink dan pirang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai ketua fan klubku, menghampiriku dan berteriak. "Saotome ! Kamu belum terdaftar di fan klub Sasuke sama ! Jadi kamu tidak berhak mengajaknya kencan !" teriak perempuan yang berambut pink.

"Diam kamu Sakura ! Itukan hakku untuk mengajak Sasuke sama berkencan !" jawab perempuan yang bernama Saotome.

"Tidak bisa begitu ! Ya kan, Ino ?" tanya perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu kepada temannya yang berambut pirang.

Aku yang menyadari situasi yang sangat menguntungkan ini. Langsung kabur dari para fangirlsku yang menyebalkan. Dan untungnya tak ada yang menyadari kepergianku dari tempat itu.

Dengan membawa kotak makanku, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah taman sekolah. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu luangku disana, tentunya ketika aku berada di sekolah. Taman sekolah adalah salah satu tempat yang indah yang pernah kulihat. Di taman terdapat berbagai macam bunga, bahkan buah-buahan dan sayuranpun ditanam disini. Di pinggir taman ini, terdapat pohon sakura yang besar. Kata guru-guru, pohon itu sudah hidup selama 100 tahun.

'Huh.. Hal yang tak masuk akal..'.

-Di taman-

Sesampainya disana, aku kaget melihat sosok laki-laki yang mungkin umurnya lebih muda dariku. Terbaring tidur di bangku dekat pohon Sakura itu.

Ku perhatikan secara seksama sosok anak laki-laki itu. Rambutnya berwarna pirang emas, tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya. Dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku, dasinyapun berwarna biru muda dan bertuliskan huruf kapital 'M'.

Warna rambutnya benar-benar serasi dengan lingkungannya sekarang.

Dia tidur dikelilingi oleh bunga matahari, dan juga pohon sakura, suasananyapun cerah dengan langt yang biru tak berawan. Akupun berjalan mendekatinya, dan berhenti di sampingnya. Ku melihat di lehernya terdapat sebuah kalung berbentuk kristal dan berwarna light turquoise.

Tangan kirinya yang berada di atas perutnya, memakai sebuah jam tangan yang berwarna silver. Sepatunya berwarna hitam, sama seperti murid lain. Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh tangan kanannya. Dan diapun terbangun.

Anak itu menguap kecil yang ia tutupi oleh tangan kanannya, lalu ia bangun dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk melindungi matanya, dari cahaya mentari yang menerobos pohon Sakura.

Dan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Aku terdiam kaget melihat matanya.

'Matanya indah sekali…' pikirku kagum. Warna birunya mampu menyaingi warna langit saat ini.

Saat itu aku mendengar detak jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Anak itu mengubah posisinya yang semula tidur menjadi duduk, lalu dia turunkan kakinya. Sehingga, aku dapat duduk di sampingnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu. Akupun duduk disampingnya. Dia merubah posisi tubuhnya menghadapku. Lalu dengan wajahnya yang mengantuk, dia berkata "Halo…", 'manis sekali' pikirku. Aku yang menyadari hal yang tadi aku pikirkan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku berharap hal-hal yang memusingkan yang baru saja dibuat, akan menghilang.

"Halo..Namaku Sasuke Uchiha" aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan nada sopan.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki.." katanya. Dan aku membalasnya dengan 'Hnn'.

"Aku murid baru disini … Oh ya, kamu mengapa ada di tempat ini ?" tanya anak yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Aku biasa berada di sini, ketika jam istirahat, jam makan siang, ataupun pada saat luang." Jawabku. Dia memandangku dengan mata yang penasaran. "Lalu..kamu datang kesini untuk makan siang ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja Dobe." Jawabku singkat. Mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja ku ucapkan, sepertinya sukses membuat Naruto marah, buktinya.. "Apa ! Kamu bilang Teme !" teriaknya. "Kamu bawa bekal tidak ?" tanyaku, mencoba merubah pembicaraan. "Ya..aku bawa.." jawabnya pelan. "Kalau begitu, ayo makan bersama." Diapun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil kotak makan dari tasnya, dan membuka kotak makannya. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya.

'Anak yang menarik' pikirku senang.

Kami memakan bekal kami dengan suasana yang nyaman dan tanpa suara. Aku mengambil kesempatan ini dengan memandang wajahnya. 'Ternyata dia memiliki tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya. Apakah itu tato, tanda lahir atau luka ?' pikirku penasaran.

Dengan perasaan penasaran aku memegang pipinya, dan membelainya dengan lembut. 'Kulitnya sangat lembut.' Pikirku. Naruto yang menyadari hal ini, langsung memalingkan wajahnya menjadi melihatku. Akupun berkata, "Ada Nasi. Aku yang ambilkan.", Naruto memandang lurus wajahku, dan mata kami akhirnya bertemu. Matanya yang biru bertemu dengan mataku yang berwarna biru kehitaman.

Angin semilir menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut, rambutnyapun bergerak mengikuti angin. 'Sangat murni sekali…Seperti malaikat..'

Ada perasaan seperti aliran listrik menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, tetapi aku menghiraukannya. "Sudah selesai." kataku lagi, lalu akupun kembali memakan bekalku. Tak lama kemudian Narutopun mengikutiku.

Setelah bekal kami habis. Kamipun berbincang-bincang sebentar. Tak terasa bel tanda waktu istirahat sudah habis telah berbunyi.

"Oh tidak…Aku terlambat ! Aku belum bertemu dengan nee san !" teriaknya panik. Diapun mengambil tasnya dan memandangku, "Senang bertemu denganmu Sasuke, aku harap kita akan berjumpa lagi." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Narutopun pergi menjauh dariku.

Aku kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, tanpa sadar senyum kecil menghiasi wajahku. "Naruto Uzumaki…", "Benar-benar anak yang menarik…". Akupun memandang langit biru. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Naruto-ku."…

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

**Next Chapter : Arrive and Reinkarnation**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu..

Maaf jika chapter ini membosankan… *Menunduk*

*lalu melihat reviewers dan readers*

Ngomong-ngomong. Haruskah sanao melanjutkan cerita ini?

Itu tergantung readers dan reviewers…

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya ya…

*smile*

Oh ya, Jika para readers dan reviewers ingin meng-add fb Sanao

Fb : Sanao Mikaru

Sampai jumpa minna san …

*waving hands*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever Since I meet You**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy). Don't Like Don't Read. Dan bahasa penulisan

Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaRubi [OC], KakaIru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mou..I don't own Naruto okay ? *pout*. And I don't own the song.

Summary : Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kisah bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki. *AU*. Mix Song fic. And YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read !

Sn [Sanao Note] : Sebagai tanda maaf atas keterlambatan mengupdate. Chapter ini akan panjang sekali. ^^

-Thankyou for **viezuka uchiha** yang sudah mereview

=Halo viezuka .. *waving hand*. terimakasih ^^

-Thankyou for **muthiamomogi** yang sudah mereview

=Ehehe..syukurlah.. sanao kira penjelasannya akan kurang. Hehe ^^

-Thankyou for **Anaya yoichi** yang sudah mereview

=Oke ! *pasang pose Gaara zzz maksudnya Lee*

-Thankyou for **Sakura'UtsukushiiYoru** yang sudah mereview

=Yup..^^ Tentunya dalam proses menggapai cintanya, dia akan menemui banyak rintangan. Sanao usahakan ya..^^

-Thankyou for **GaryPoLary** yang sudah mereview

=Yay ! Jadi semangat..thankyou…

-Thankyou for **Pochi** yang sudah mereview

=Syukurlah, fic ini tidak biasa XD

**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Dan Sanao jadi semakin semangat !** *bow-bow*.

' blablalablabla' = suara dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

-blablabla- = ganti tempat

_Italic Word_ = lirik lagu romaji

(blablabla) = lirik lagu english *blablabla = Reff

Enjoy

**Ever Since I meet You**

**Chapter 2 : New Rival Talent ?**

_The Warm Light going through the gaps of the leaves_

_Gently warps around me_

_A small uneasiness blooms_

_My Heart began to melt_

_You always… Invite to the place under the sky._

[End theme Special A]

Sasuke P.O.V

'Hmm…semoga saja..Aku dapat bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Dia masuk kelas musik khan ? mudah-mudahan saja kita sekelas..' pikirku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Kelas 11 jurusan musik. Mempunyai 7 kelas. Dari A-G. Dan aku duduk di kelas 11 Musik A atau 11 Musik 1.

'Ya sudahlah.. Akupun harus segera kembali ke kelas. Kebetulan, sekarang ini kan tes praktek. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan.' akupun tersenyum kecil.

-Class 11 Music 1-

'Cih..Kakashi ! Jika kamu tidak cepat-cepat datang akan kubunuh kamu !' gumamku kesal, kubiarkan aura hitam melayang-layang disekitarku.

The last ten minutes

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas, dan menemukan kursi yang biasa aku pakai. Kursiku berada di barisan depan, berdekatan dengan meja guru dan juga jendela. Karena kelasku berada di lantai dua. Sehingga, pemandangan dari sini cukup menarik. Dan entah mengapa kelas ini kosong. 'Mungkin mereka tahu bahwa Kakashi akan terlambat masuk…lagi..' pikirku sambil menghela nafas.

Aku menaruh tasku di meja, lalu duduk dengan rapi di kursi. Tangan kananku menopang wajahku tepatnya pipi kananku, ku arahkan pandanganku ke jendela. Jendela di kelas tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil. Sehingga jika ada yang membuatku bosan selama berada di kelas, aku pasti akan memandangi pemandangan-pemandangan yang cukup menarik di luar bangunan sekolah yang terlihat dari jendela ini. Pikirankupun melayang kembali menuju sosok anak berambut pirang keemasan yang baru saja kutemui.

Aku membayangkan kembali ciri-cirinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan yang tampak lembut bila disentuh, kulitnya yang berwarna tan, matanya yang biru, pipinya yang halus, bibirnya yang ranum membuatku ingin menciu-

"SASUKE-KUN !" cepat-cepat aku menyembunyikan kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku.

'Gila ! Udah cempreng ! Teriak keras lagi !' pikirku sambil mengelus-elus telingaku yang kemerahan.

Aku menengok ke kuri dan kanan mencoba melihat dari mana sumber suara itu berasal. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka dan aku melihat Haruno dan Yamanaka masuk ke kelas sambil berlari, lalu berhenti di samping mejaku.

"Sasuke kun…Istirahat tadi kemana ? Rencananya sih..aku ingin makan bersama dengan Sasuke kun" ucap Haruno dengan 'dreamy face'nya.

"Sakura ! Sampai kapanpun juga. Sasuke kun tidak akan makan bersama denganmu !" teriak Yamanaka dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Mendengar ucapan/teriakan Yamanaka yang sukses membut wajah Haruno memerah karena marah, "APA ! INO GENDUT !" teriak Haruno membalas teriakan temannya itu.

'OMG ! Ya Tuhan tolonglah hamba. Lama-lama gendang telinga hamba akan pecah !' teriakku kesal. [tentunya dalam hati]

Tapi harus ku akui, aku setuju dengan omongan/teriakan Yamanaka, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah pergi makan dengan Haruno.

Melihat Haruno dan Yamanaka yang belum berhenti bertengkar. Saling bertukar teriakan [?], ejekan, atau apalah itu.

Aku langsung memegangi dahiku yang berdenyut kecil dengan tangan kananku. 'Ukh…Sakit kepalaku rupanya sudah muncul lebih cepat'.

Pintu kelas terbuka lagi. Dengan malas, aku melihat orang/group yang baru saja masuk ke kelas. Aku kenal mereka tetapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, mereka adalah : Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga dan Rock Lee.

Mereka lalu duduk di bangku masing-masing. Nara memalingkan wajahnya memandang Haruno dan Yamanaka. Lalu berkata, "Hei, kalian. Berisik sekali." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah. Namun sukses merebut pandangan Haruno dan Yamanaka.

"Huh ! Jangan ganggu kami SHIKAMARU !" teriak dua gadis itu bersamaan. "hmm..troublesome.." gumamnya. Lalu, Narapun jatuh tertidur pulas di mejanya. Inuzuka dan kedua Hyuga berbincang-bincang mengenai ujian praktek hari ini. Akimichi yang sibuk dengan 'Potato Chips' miliknya, Aburame yang diam mematung. Dan Rock yang sibuk dengan 'Semangat Masa Muda'nya.

Tidak lama dari itu. Kelaspun mulai dimasuki oleh para murid satu-persatu. Dan akhirnya semua hadir dikelas, kecuali sang guru.

Di kelas berjumlah 29 murid. Dengan jumlah 30 untuk kursi dan meja. Karena semua sudah hadir dikelas. 'Fan Girls' ku pun langsung mendekatiku. Ada yang mengajakku kencan, makan malam, bermain, atau apapun itu. Namun ku hiraukan mereka semua.

Teriakan di kelaspun tak dapat dihindari, dengan Gaara Sabaku [anak laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah menyala], sebagai ketua kelas. Yang tampak duduk mematung [tenang] dengan ekspresi 'datar'nya itu. 'Mengapa dia bisa terpilih menjadi ketua kelas ?' entahlah.

Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan para Fan Girls…. Aku keluarkan aura hitamku. Tapi, 'nampaknya mereka sudah kebal. '

Now

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan muncullah seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 30 tahun berambut putih-silver berjalan memasuki kelas.

'Akhirnya, datang juga Kakashi !' teriakku senang…dalam hati..

"Selamat siang murid-muridku yang kusayangi…" kata Kakashi dengan senyum manis gaje-nya. "Maafkan saya..saya terlambat..Karna saya harus menolong lumba-lumba yang manis…karna dia-" belum sempat Kakashi melanjutkan omongannya, dia sudah dipotong oleh, "BOHONG !" teriak satu kelas. "Oke..oke.. Kalau begitu, karena hari ini akan dilaksanakan tes praktek. Maka kita pindah ke ruang musik 118. Bawa juga tas kalian. Agar tidak ada barang-barang yang hilang." kata Kakashi.

Ruang musik 118 adalah ruang dimana semua peralatan musik disimpan. 118 untuk murid kelas 11 jurusan musik. Dan ruang musik 221 untuk murid kelas 12 jurusan musik.

Ketika para murid sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang tergelak di meja mereka masing-masing. Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kelas. Kakashi membuka pintu kelas lalu berbincang dengan siapa pun itu yang mengetuk pintu.

Ketika kami sudah selesai, kami duduk kembali dengan rapi menunggu datangnya Kakashi. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi kembali masuk dengan senyuman yang…. entahlah.

"Anak-anak…sebelum kita pergi. Aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru di kelas kita ini." kata Kakashi.

Aku yang tak begitu tertarik, masih fokus melihat pemandangan-pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Silahkan masuk. Dan sebutkan namamu !" perintah Kakashi.

Entah mengapa ruangan kelas menjadi sepi terdengar bisik-bisik "wah imutnya.." atau "wah..kerennya dan tampan juga !", "manisnya", "wah ! orang asing tuh !" dan yang lainnya , tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara " Selamat siang ! Perkenalkan. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal !" mataku melebar, cepat-cepat ku arahkan pandanganku menuju ke arah murid baru itu. Dan yang kulihat, benar-benar Naruto yang baru saja kutemui. Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lembut, di depan kelasku.

'Naruto yang tadi kutemui. Ternyata benar-benar sekelas denganku. Sepertinya benar-benar akan menyenangkan' seringaikupun muncul di wajahku.

"Baiklah Naruto. Sekarang ini kami akan mengadakan tes praktek, karena waktu yang sedikit ini. Maka saya tunda perkenalan tentang identitasmu dulu, setelah tes, perkenalan akan dilanjutkan. Dan karena kamu masih baru, apakah kamu mau mengikuti tes ? Jika tidakpun akan ada tes susulan untukmu." tanya Kakashi.

"Saya akan ikut sekarang, Kakashi sensei." jawabnya dengan nada sopan dengan senyuman yang kembali muncul diwajahnya. "Baiklah. Jika begitu, ayo anak-anak ! Kita ke kelas 118." kata Kakashi yang langsung keluar dari kelas dan menuju ruangan 118. Narutopun langsung keluar dari ruangan kelas berjalan mengikuti Kakashi.

Ruang musik 118 ada di lantai tiga. Jadi kami akan menaiki tangga. Aku yang penasaran dengan Naruto. Berusaha mengejarnya, dengan cepat aku berjalan bersama dengannya. Tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sehingga dia tidak menyadari aku berada di sampingnya. Akupun mencoba memanggilnya.

"Naruto .", Narutopun memandang ke arahku, rasa kaget terlihat di mata birunya. Sesudah itu, penasaran dan rasa bahagia menggantikan rasa kaget di matanya.

"Ara ? Sasuke ka ?" tanyanya. "Ya." jawabku singkat. Naruto memandangi wajahku, lalu senyumanpun terlukis di wajahnya, "Uwah..syukurlah..aku mengenal salah satu teman sekelasku yang baru.". Aku mengangguk pelan. "Mmm..Aku tidak sabar..ingin mendengar lebih jauh tentangmu setelah tes praktek ini. Dan aku ingin melihatmu saat memainkan alat musik." ucapku pelan. "Ah..iya, aku masih pemula kok.. dan mudah-mudahan saja tesnya tidak susah.." kata Naruto. Akupun membalasnya dengan 'trademark' ku.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di ruang musik 118. Kakashi dan yang lainnya sudah memenuhi kelas. Setelah kami semua lengkap. Kakashi menjelaskan tentang tes praktek kali ini. "Anak-anak…kali ini. Aku akan mengetes kalian dalam bermain musik. Maksimal kalian dapat memegang tiga alat musik. Tes dimulai dari sekarang.".

Setelah itu, Kakashi mengabsen murid satu-persatu. Murid yang dipanggil, akan memainkan alat musik yang mereka kuasai. Bervariasi, ada yang memainkan 1 alat musik, 2 alat musik, atau 3 alat musik. Dan aku tergolong yang memainkan 3 alat musik.

"Uchiha Sasuke" panggil Kakashi. Akupun maju kedepan dan membawa alat musik pertamaku, yaitu : drum. Aku duduk lalu mengambil stick drum, ku ambil nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu kumainkan drum ini. Lagu yang kumainkan berjudul : 'Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta' [Ost Naruto].

Karena diperbolehkan untuk bernyanyi, akupun bernyanyi sembari memainkan alat musikku-

**`Song Mode`**

_*hajimete kimi to shabetta kimi wa waratte kureta_

_hajimete kimi to shabereta boku no kono kotoba de_

(I talked to you for the first time, you smiled at me

I was able to talk to you for the first time, with these words)

_boku nanka ga shaberi kaketara meiwaku ni omou ka na_

_sonna fuan o kakaete yuuki o dashite mita yo_

_umaku shaberenai boku no fukiyou na hanashi_

_kimi wa mimi o sorasazu ni chanto kiite kureta yo_

(Would you get annoyed if someone like me started talking to you ?

That was the anxiety I carried around with me, but I tried to get up some courage

I'm not good at talking, and my words were clumsy

But you gave me your full attention and listened to me)

_sore dake de boku wa mai agatteru no sa_

_fushigi na chikara ga karada o tsutsunderu kanji ima dake sa dakedo_

(I'm floating, just because of that

I feel a mysterious power enveloping my body now, but)

_*hajimete kimi to shabetta kimi wa waratte kureta_

_hajimete kimi to shabereta boku no kono kotoba de_

_hajimete kimi to shabetta kimi wa waratte kureta_

_hajimete kimi to shabereta boku no kono kotoba de*_

(I talked to you for the first time, you smiled at me

I was able to talk to you for the first time, with these words

I talked to you for the first time, you smiled at me

I was able to talk to you for the first time, with these words)

_kotoba wa itsudemo boku o kurushimete bakari_

_dakedo sukutte kureru no mo itsumo kotoba datta yo_

_dareka ni warawareta-tte kanawanai no sa_

_kimi to shabereta jijitsu ga boku ni wa tsuiteru kara_

(Words give me trouble all the time

But it's also always words that save me

I don't care if someone laughs at me

I have the fact that I was able to talk to you)

_sore dake de boku wa ukarete shimau no sa_

_dakedo kimi wa boku nante nantomo omottenai yo ne setsunai yo _

(I'm in a great mood, just because of that

But you don't think of me in any way that hurts)

_dakedo_

(But)

*Reff

hajimete kimi to shabetta

hajimete kimi to shabereta

-I talked to you for the first time

I was able to talk to you for the first time

**`End Song`**

Setelah aku selesai bermain, semua yang ada di ruangan langsung bertepuk tangan dan memujiku. Aku belum bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto karena aku sudah memegang alat musik yang kedua, yaitu : Harmonika.

Lagu yang kumainkan dengan harmonika adalah Lagu berjudul Yellow Moon [Ost. Naruto]. Semua yang ada di kelas, menyanyikan lagu yang kubawakan.

**`Song Mode`**

_Kinou wa Call sign, zenbu, keitai de_

_Norenai Fuzz guitar henna kouen de_

(All yesterday my cell phone's call sign went off*

An out of key Fuzz Guitar in a strange park)

_Muchuu de Motor bike, kaze wo oikoshite_

_Mikadzuki wa hisuterii, boku no ue de_

_Chikyuu wa gooru rain, inu mo raion mo_

_Kasei ni Moving on nanka mendou de_

(In a daze, I passed through the wind on my motor bike

A hysterical crescent moon above me

Earth is the goal line for the dogs and the lions

Moving on south to Mars with difficulty)

_Yellow moon ima mo, mittsu, kazoete, me wo akete_

_Shadow moon mada yume wo miteru_

(Yellow moon, now, count to three and open your eyes

Shadow moon, you are still dreaming)

_Me wo mite, me wo mite, se wo mukeai nagara_

_Me wo mite, Tell me yes or no? _

(Look me in the eye, look me in the eye, as you turn away

Look me in the eye, tell me, "yes" or "no"?)

_*EveryDay EveryNight omoi tsuku kotoba de_

_kimi e no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai_

_EveryDay EveryNight arifureta aizu de_

_Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo tsutaetai_

(Every day, every night, I'm thinking of the words

That I want to tell your heart right away

Every day, every night, with an ordinary signal

I want to tell you about the feelings I still can't handle)

_Kibun wa kaisei, kondo, issho ni_

_Karada wo dakishimete, kinno kyoukai de_

(Now that we're together we can feel the good whether

Holding you close in a golden building)

_Yellow moon kaketa yozora de wa tsuki wa kyou mo_

_Shizuka na kao de hikaru no sa_

(Yellow moon, even today, with the moonless sky

Your peaceful face shines)

_Me wo mite, me wo mite, se wo mukeai nagara_

_Me wo mite, Tell me yes or no?_

(Look me in the eye, look me in the eye, as you turn away

Look me in the eye, tell me, "yes" or "no"?)

_* Reff_

_Mahou no koodo chienji, nemurenai machi_

_Higawari na Jazz guitar sotto mainaa de_

(In a sleepless town, playing my special Jazz guitar

With a magical chord change into a soft minor key)

**`End Song`**

Dan yang terakhir, alat musik andalanku. Yaitu : piano.

Aku memainkan lagu, dengan menyanyikan Omae Dattanda~It was You" [Ost. Naruto Shipuden]

**`Song Mode`**

_Omae ga tonari ni iru_

_Omae ga waratteiru_

_Omae ga ureshi soude _

_ore mo waratta_

(You were beside me

You were smiling

You looked so happy

that I smiled too)

_omae wa mujaki datta_

_omae wa yasashikatta_

_omae wa tokidoki naki_

_ore wa komatta_

(You were innocent

You were kind

Sometimes you cried

and I felt bad)

_dare yori tsuyo sa o motome ta ano koro_

_ore no tatta hitotsu no yowasa ga_

_omae datta omae datta_

_omae dattanda_

(Back then, when I sought to be strongest

My only weakness was you

It was you, yes you

It was you)

_aitai yoru o koete_

_toki o koete ima aitai_

(I wish I could see you now, as the nights roll by

Yes time flies by, and I wish you were here )

_omae ga hokori datta_

_omae ga subete datta kara_

_omae ga tsuita uso_

_ore ni wa totemo yuruse nakatta_

(You were proud

You had it all

I would never accept

the lies you told)

_ima yoake o mite ita_

_aa oiru no kaori to asayake no hikari_

_ASUFUARUTO ni terasareteta kage wa hitori_

(Now, as I watch the sunrise

Ah, the smell of oil, the morning light

There's but one shadow cast on the asphalt)

_zasetsu o kurikaeshi te ita ano koro_

_ore no tatta hitotsu no tsuyo sa ga_

_omae datta omae datta_

_omae dattanda_

(Back then, when things were always hard

My only strength was you

It was you, yes you

It was you)

_tashika ni omae ga ita_

_omae ga ita omae ga ita_

(I remember, you were there

You were there, yes you were there)

_aitai_

(I want to see you)

_aenai_

(But I can't)

_omae dattanda !_

(It was always you)

**`End Song`**

Aku memainkan piano dengan lincah dan enerjik sesuai dengan lagu yang kubawakan. Aku sangat menikmati saat aku bermain alat musik ini, lagu yang kubawakanpun merupakan salah satu lagu yang kusukai. Saat aku memainkan lagu ini, entah mengapa aku sosok Naruto selalu terbayang dibenakku.

Setelah aku selesai, aku beranjak dari piano dan berjalan tempatku semula berdiri, yaitu berdiri disamping Naruto. Semuanya menyelamatiku dan memujiku.

"Bagus Sasuke. Selanjutnya-" puji Kakashi padaku.

Aku melihat ke arah Naruto. Mencoba melihat reaksinya. Seakan mengetahui yang aku pikirkan. Naruto tersenyum lembut kepadaku, dan berkata "Bagus sekali permainanmu Sasuke ! Lagu itu, lagu favoritku loh ! Semoga akupun bisa sepertimu." Pujinya dengan nada lembut. "Terimakasih." aku tersenyum kecil membalas senyuman yang Naruto berikan, aku merasa senang telah dipuji oleh Naruto.

Tidak begitu lama. Kakashi memanggil nama Naruto. Dan Narutopun berjalan kedepan, mengambil alat musik pertamanya, sebuah gitar.

"Lagu ini berjudul Tenkyu" [Ost. Naruto] ucap Naruto.

**`Song Mode`**

_atarimae ni namae yondara_

_soba ni suwatte kureru_

_atarimae ni warai kaketara_

_soko ni wa aikotoba_

(when I call your name as usual

you sit right next to me

when I smile at you as usual

there's a secret code)

_itsumo ienai omoi_

_imasara dakedo kiite ne_

_chotto terekusai ne_

(the feelings I always can't say

it's kind of late but please listen

although I'm a little shy about it)

_daisuki dayo tenkyu_

_korekara mo tenkyu_

_mori ga yureru_

_dansu sono rizumu wo_

_issho ni kizamou (odorou)_

_guuzen ni tenkyu_

_sonna fuu ni omoetara ii koto zukushi dayo_

(I like you, thank you

and for the future, thank you

the forest sways

dances to the rhythm

let's etch it out together

thank you to the coincidence

when you think like that, everything's good)

_atarimae ni jishaku no you ni_

_gyutto hikiyoserarete_

_atarimae ni nagareteru toki_

_dakedo daiji na toki_

(like magnets

we're pulled together

even if the time passes as usual

it's our important time)

_kimi ga naita ano hi_

_namida ga tomaranakatta_

_kitto tsutawaru hazu_

(that day when you cried

my tears wouldn't stop

you'll probably understand)

_minna minna tenkyu_

_kocchi muite tenkyu_

_yume migokochi_

_1,2 sono haba de_

_ukabu shabondama (howan howan)_

_issho ni iyou ne_

_sonna fuu ni omoetara ii koto zukushi da ne_

(everyone, thank you

looking this way, thank you

seeing dreams

1,2 with those steps

the floating bubbles

let's be together

when you think like that, everything's good)

_sunao na omoi wa kokoro de yobu yori_

_hora mou ichido koe ni dashite miyou yo_

(instead of screamning out honest feelings in the heart

let's say it out loud with our voices)

_daisuki dayo tenkyu_

_korekara mo tenkyu_

_mori ga yureru_

_dansu sono rizumu wo_

_issho ni kizamou (odorou)_

_guuzen ni tenkyu_

_sore wa sore wa kamisama kara no purezento_

(I like you, thank you

and for the future, thank you

the forest sways

dances to the rhythm

let's etch it out together

thank you to the coincidence

it was a present from god)

_minna minna tenkyu_

_kocchi muite tenkyu_

_yume migokochi_

_1,2 sono haba de_

_ukabu shabondama (howan howan)_

_issho ni iyou ne_

_sonna fuu ni omoetara ii koto zukushi dayo_

(everyone, thank you

looking this way, thank you

seeing dreams

1,2 with those steps

the floating bubbles

let's be together

when you think like that, everything's good)

**`End Song`**

'Hebat sekali !' aku tercengang mendengar permainan musiknya, gerakan tangannya yang lincah emngganti kunci nada, nadanya yang tepat, dan dengan suara indah yang dimiliki olehnya, ekspresi wajahnyapun berubah-ubah senada dengan lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan. 'Seperti pro saja.' Dan sepertinya murid-murid lainpun dan termasuk Kakashi sangat tercenggang mendengarnya.

Lalu, Naruto mengambil alat instrumentnya yang ke dua, yaitu : piano.

'Hmm..aku ingin melihat seperti apa permainannya.' pikirku.

"Aku membawakan Lagu Soba Ni Irukara~I'll be by your side" [Ost. Naruto]

**`Song Mode`**

_Dokomademo tsudzuku michi ni wa_

_Ironna koto arunda ne_

_Tsuyogari na kimi ga kyou wa_

_Juwaki koshi ni namida koe_

(in a path that leads everywhere

there are lots of things right?

now you bragger are making a tearfull voice

i can hear through the phone handle)

_Donna yume, _

_Oikakete kokomade kitan darou_

_Wakara na kunattari suru koto wa, _

_Boku ni datte aru kara nee, baby_

(chasing dreams

you`ve gotten up to here

the things you came to forget

are inside me, baby)

_Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa _

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Hanareba nare no yoru datte_

_Boku wa soba ni iru kara_

(when you cry, it's ok because

i'm besides you

the nights we are separated, it's ok because

i'll also be by your side)

_Itsuka mita sora ni wa _

_Ima mo aru no ka naa,_

_Bokura ga miteita yume, omoidashite_

(the sky we saw once

will it still be here?

i remember the dream we saw)

_furitsudzuku ame wa, _

_Sora wo aratte iru no ka na._

_Kimi ga akirametari shinai koto, _

_Boku wa shitte iru kara nee baby_

(could it be that the non-stop rain

is washing the sky?

i know the things you

haven't yet surrender to, baby)

_Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa _

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Hanareba nare no yoru datte _

_Boku wa soba ni iru kara_

(when you cry, it's ok because

i'm besides you

the nights we are separated, it's ok because

i'll also be by your side)

_Boku wa soba ni iru kara_

(because i'll be by your side)

**`End Song`**

Sampai-sampai permainan pianonyapun bagus sekali. Pembawaannya yang lembut dan hangat, sangat terlihat ketika dia bermain musik.

Naruto mengambil instrumentnya yang terakhir, yaitu : Biola

"Lagu ini berjudul : Tori no Uta~Song of Bird. Salah satu lagu yang saya senangi." Ucapnya dengan nada senang.

**`Song Mode`**

_Kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta_

_Mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute_

_Ano hi kara kawarazu_

_Itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto_

_Kuyashikute yubi o hanasu_

(We watched the fading vapor trails

They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak

I let go, frustrated by the fact

That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day

Couldn't stay unchanged forever)

_Ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo_

_Itsuka wa kaze o kitte shiru_

_Todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru_

_Negai dake himete mitsumeteru_

(That bird still can't fly well

But someday she will know the feeling of cutting through the wind

The place she can't reach is still there in the distance

She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself)

_Kodomotachi wa natsu no senro aruku_

_Fuku kaze ni suashi o sarashite_

_Tooku ni wa osanakatta hibi o_

_Ryoute ni wa tobitatsu kibou o_

(Children walk along the summer railway tracks

Exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind

We place in the distance the days of our childhood

We place in our hands hope that springs forth)

_Kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete_

_Kono oka o koeta ano hi kara kawarazu itsumademo_

_Massugu ni bokutachi wa aru you ni_

_Watatsumi no you na tsuyosa o mamoreru yo kitto_

(Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails

It hasn't changed since the day we crossed that hill, and never will

So that we will always have it,

We'll guard the strength of a sea god, surely)

_Ano sora o mawaru fuusha no hane-tachi wa_

_Itsumademo onaji yume miru_

_Todokanai basho o zutto mitsumeteru_

_Negai o himeta tori no yume o_

(The blades of the windmill that turn in the sky

Always have the same dream

The dream of a bird, her wish kept to herself,

Gazing at the place she can't reach)

_Furikaeru yaketa senro oou_

_Nyuudougumo katachi o kaete mo_

_Bokura wa oboete ite dou ka_

_Kisetsu ga nokoshita kinou o_

(I look back: the sun-baked railway tracks are hidden

By stormclouds- even if they change their shape,

May we always remember

The yesterdays left behind by the seasons...)

_Kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete_

_Hayasugiru aizu futari waraidashiteru itsumademo_

_Massugu ni manazashi wa aru you ni_

_Ase ga nijinde mo te o hanasanai yo zutto_

(Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails

The signal is given too early- we start laughing

So that we can always look straight ahead,

Even if it's slippery with sweat, I won't let go of your hand, ever)

_Kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta_

_Mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute_

_Ano hi kara kawarazu_

_Itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto_

_Kuyashikute yubi o hanasu_

(We watched the fading vapor trails

They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak

I let go, frustrated by the fact

That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day

Couldn't stay unchanged forever)

**`End Song`**

Aku melihat Naruto menutup matanya perlahan, tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya, walaupun dengan posisi tubuhnya yang tegak, 'mungkin karena nervous' pikirku, tetapi karisma yang ia ciptakan saat dia bermain biola dan aura yang ia keluarkan membuatnya terlihat rileks dan santai.

Aku memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. Jari-jarinya yang cekatan memainkan setiap nada dengan sempurna. Terkadang Naruto menyernyitkan dahinya, tanda dia berkonsentrasi. Disaat nada yang ia mainkan mengalun lembut, ekspresi wajahnyapun melembut, dan suara yang dia nyanyikanpun mengalun dengan lembut. Pada saat Reff, gerakan tangannya menjadi lebih cepat, dengan suaranyapun meningkat dan bahkan auranya dan kharismanya semakin menguat, dan mata biru indahnya… Di mata biru indahnya, terpenuhi dengan perasaan kesepian dan perasaan bersalah. Mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca, berusaha menahan air mata yang turun.

Entah mengapa dia mengangkat kepalanya [masih dalam keadaan membuka mata] dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Mata kamipun bertemu. Aku melihat sesuatu yang lain di mata indahnya. Mata biru yang semula dipenuhi oleh perasaan kesepian dan bersalah. Kini terganti dengan perasaan lembut yang menenangkan hati, bagiku..pandangan Naruto ketika memandanngku sangat menyamankan dan menenangkan hatiku. Matanyapun terlihat berbinar-binar, seperti batu saphire yang indah. Tetapi air matanya belum berhenti juga, membuat aku ingin memeluknya erat dan tak kan melepaskannya untuk selamanya. Narutopun menutup mata indahnya lagi.

Kombinasi lagu dan liriknya yang bagus, permainan yang sempurna dan cekatan,ekspresi dan suara yang ia gunakan, aura dan kharisma yang ia buat… benar-benar menciptakan suasana yang seperti ini.

Aku melihat ke samping kiri dan kananku. Semua orang menangis. Anak perempuan sudah mulai menangis, sedangkan anak laki-laki hanya termenung, ada juga yang menitikkan air mata.

Aku memandang sosok Naruto yang sedang mengambil nafas panjang. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya, 'Anak ini berbakat dan aku..tidak akan kalah olehnya !'

Narutopun melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum lembut. Dan mau tidak mau jantungku mulai berdetak lebih kencang.

'Benar-benar menyenangkan…' pikirku sambil tersenyum membalas senyuman Naruto.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

**Next Chapter : New Friend ? Crush ? or Love ?**

OMG ! Sanao enggak nyangka akan menulis sepanjang ini !.. Ini adalah chapter terpanjang dari semua chapter dan cerita yang pernah sanao buat. Hoee… Mudah-mudahan saja para readers tidak bosan membacanya. ^^

Oh iya bagi 'Monochrome Sekai', 'My Love Reincarnation' mungkin akan lama meng-updatenya. Sanao mencoba me-rewrite Monochrome Sekai dengan memperbaikan penulisan nama juurus-jurus yang ada di cerita itu. Dan untuk My Love Reincarnation, Sanao akan me-rewrite untuk membenarkan alur dan tokoh. Dan akan menggambarkan setiap karakter secara detail. Jadi mohon maaf para readers tersayang, harus menunggu new story kedua cerita itu… *bow*

Tapi, Sanao masih tunggu reviewan kritik dan sarannya ..

Jyaa minna san… ^^


End file.
